slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlines Vampire System (soul controversial)
Useful links on SLGI wiki: *Bloodlines Vampire System (basics) *Bloodlines Vampire System (costs) *Bloodlines Vampire System (Demographic research) *Bloodlines Vampire System Other useful links: *Bloodlines Database *Bloodlines Wiki All this material is made from a document named The Truth About Bloodlines, created by Anaimfinity Resident. Only parts of the document are listed here. The entire document can be downloaded from the following address: https://mega.co.nz/#!vAVHQLYA!J2DEkTUpvrNAED17DuWtFqCDCyaA6ZfsOA_ywR7m9yM This document was made by Anaimfinity Resident. I, Anaimfinity, release this into public domain. This means that anybody can copy it and use it in any way. However, if you copy and use or quote parts of it, you must give a link to a place where everybody can take a copy for verification. Overall Probably the biggest problem among Bloodlines players is soul location. This is not a real soul, only something symbolical, but for some residents, virtual things become more and more real. There are only limited ways to change your soul position and in some situations you really have no way to find out where it is. Soul Location # Soul in limbo – while you are unregistered, after someone bites you, before you decide to wear a HUD # Soul possessed – owned by someone, usually the first person that bitten you # Soul in abyss – if your soul keeper becomes destroyed or if it wants to become a human # Soul in your own hands – if you decide to play Bloodlines on your own, before anyone bites you, or if you rescue your soul from abyss or limbo. Soul Movements There are not many ways to move your soul. *From your hands to limbo – if you are unregistered and someone bites you *From your hands to someone (possessed) – if you are bitten by someone, as a registered player. This is also true if someone splashed the mandrake potion on you *From limbo to someone – if your soul is in limbo and you decide to register *From limbo to your hands – if you take the wormwood potion *From someone to abyss – if that person gets destroyed or if it becomes human *From abyss to your hands – if you take the hemlock potion *From an owner to another owner – if you drink the electrum potion or if your owner sells your soul to someone You have only limited control on your soul. Problems with the soul in limbo The Bloodlines database does not show a list of souls in limbo. The only sure way to find out if your soul is in limbo is to ask a Bloodlines player to scan you. It is needed only to accept when someone wants to animate you and your soul gets in limbo. Then, you might forget about it. At some point, when you decide by your own to play Bloodlines, you find that your soul is owned by somebody you never knew. Many people complained about this. Many people were bitten a long time ago and long forgot about the incident. At some point, when a friend of them made a scan, told them your soul is in limbo. Some just ignore this subject. Others are frustrated by the idea. Another category is made of people with a strong religious belief that decided even to close their account in order to get their souls back. Soon after I published the first document about Bloodlines, made on the first surveys, many people contacted me, asking about their soul position. If your soul is in limbo and you decide to join Bloodlines, your soul will go to whoever has bitten you, no matter if it happened years ago. So, please ask someone already registered to tell where your soul is. Ways to recover your soul This tiny chapter is made on demand from a few residents. There are a few advices that can help people find their way. Before and while joining Bloodlines # If you don’t want to play Bloodlines, refuse any bite request. # If you find your self in limbo or if you are registered and you want to quit, wear the garlic necklace and all is over. # If you make-up your mind to become a registered player, first of all, ask someone to scan you and find out if your soul is in limbo. It is better to take the wormwood potion (249 L$) before, then to find out your soul is owned by someone you never knew. # It is far better to join Bloodlines on your own and not forced by someone. This way, you have more freedom to do what you want with your soul and your status. # It is better to make an alt (register it with a new HUD – 599 L$) and give your soul to that alt. This way, you have complete power on the soul. After registering to Bloodlines # If you want to move your soul to someone else, you have the electrum potion (999 L$, can be used rare). Another more cheaper way should be to convince your soul keeper to trade you to someone else. # There is a trick that can move your soul to an alt made by you: Make two alts, XXX and YYY. Give both alts a HUD. Then, make XXX own soul of YYY. Next step, drink the electrum potion, to transfer your soul to XXX. While you do this, XXX gives soul of YYY in exchange. Then, if you want, you can delete account of YYY. Your soul remains at XXX. Total cost of this movement is 2197 L$. # At any given moment, you can wear the garlic necklace to freeze your account and forget about all. Research notes # By using the electrum potion, you can move your soul to someone, but NOT to yourself. This potion requests a soul in exchange, but you cannot give back a soul to the owner. So, you will only be able to transfer your soul to a friend or to an alt, but not to fully recover it. # The soul reaper does not allow sending a soul back to yourself. Souls can be both/sold to anyone else. # A tricky way to recover your soul is to send it to an alt (via electrum potion), then make the alt become destroyed (so, your soul will go to the abyss) and then to resurrect your soul from the abyss. But, once you do this, your soul will be promised to the next one who will bite you. # By using the garlic necklace, your account and stats are only being hold offline, but all links are functional (your souls & minions will still see you, your soul will still be possessed, you will still be present on bite lists). The only difference is that your main page on Bloodlines database will not be active. It looks like the only way to completely deactivate your account is to also close your Second Life account. A vampire owning its own soul Is it possible? Your soul gets to the first person to bite you. However, if nobody bites you, there is no way you can lose humanity and become a vampire. In practice, there are a few unconventional ways to do this. # Using an alt. By using an alt to bite you, you will give your soul to your alt. Then, at some point, you can make the alt become destroyed. Your soul gets to the abyss and from there you can take it back. # Using the human bond. The human bond is an interesting device. It allows you to transfer humanity from player A to player B. This allows you to transfer all your humanity to an alt, without being bitten. Of course, the alt must be bitten by someone (for example, by you, drinking its blood) to become a vampire. # Using blood & human bonds. By carefully using them, it is possible to transform a human into a vampire without making biting anyone and being bitten by anyone. A virgin vampire having its soul own by itself, is something very rare. Anyone to get the first bite will earn its soul, so it is possible that there will follow many bite requests. This is the reason why it should be more easy to have your soul owned by n alt. See Also Second Life Geography Vampire Systems Opposition To Vampire Systems Category:Demography